


Fairytale of New York

by onceuponaprincessworld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/M, captainswansecretsanta, csss2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaprincessworld/pseuds/onceuponaprincessworld
Summary: This day could not have gone worse for Killian Jones. Is one thing to have been hit by a car, it's another thing to actually fight for his life in a hospital bed a few days before Christmas,and before he could actually propose to his girlfriend, well that is a bad day indeed.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: CSSECRETSANTA2k19





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @artistic-writer, it’s me your secret santa! I had a blast talking to you and getting to know you better. I tried to include everything you wanted to your gift both to the fic and the pic set, the title is taken from your favourite christmas song. So, this is my first time writing angst, I hope that you will like it. Thank you to @hookedonapirate for being my beta and for all her help with this fic. Lastly, I would like to thank @cssecretsanta2k19 for organizing the event.

Killian Jones is a 32 year old firefighter, who is crazy in love with his girlfriend. He will always remember the day he first saw her. He was just moving into his new house, in a new city, the moving truck was parked outside of his apartment building, when a blonde goddess walked out said building. He was stunned for a moment and then he remembered himself and had the good sense to introduce himself.

Turns out it was the most important introduction of his life, because 5 months later she became his girlfriend, a title she’s held for the last 3 years. He thinks it's high time for that title to change.

He decided on a place - the park where they shared their first kiss, a kiss Emma declared a one time thing before walking away ( But he knew better). He decided what to wear - his favourite pair of black pants, a blue shirt that Emma bought him for his birthday and his signature leather jacket. Finally, he decided on a ring - a silver one with a green stone in the middle that matches her eyes.

He is now walking outside of the jewelry shop feeling happy and excited, with the ring secured in his pocket. On the way to his car, he suddenly hears the sound of tires screeching the pavement. Then everything goes black.

\-------

Emma is just stepping out of the shower when her phones rings. Seeing Killian's name appear on the screen, a huge smile breaks out over her face as she picks it up.

"Hey babe, have you left the grocery store yet? Did you remember the cinnamon?" she asks playfully.

"Is this Emma Swan?" a voice she has never heard before in her life answers, a voice she is certain she will now remember forever.

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"My name is Joanna Miles and I am a nurse at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I am calling because you are listed as Mr. Jones’ emergency contact. He was in an accident and is very seriously injured."

The earth is moving under her feet, she can no longer stand, it feels like her legs have turned into jello.

Killian is hurt. He was in an accident. Her love was injured. Those thoughts are going around her mind on an endless loop and she can't concentrate on anything else Joanna is saying.

Emma asks her which hospital he’s in, forgetting that Joanna had already mentioned it, and in which room to go, before hanging up the phone with shaking hands.She only wants to reach him, o be near him. She takes a deep breath and moves to the door only to realise she is still wearing a towel.

She runs into their room, puts on a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt and her jacket. She ties her wet hair in a bun on the top of her head and races out the door.

She drives to the hospital while staying just above the speed limit. When she arrives, she parks outside the hospital and runs to the front desk.

She’s directed to the waiting room on the third room and then waits. At some point she remembers to call Killian’s brother, Liam, and then her brother to let them know what happened. She isn't sure they understand everything she says, tears are constantly running from her eyes.

David is the first one there; he holds her and tells her that Killian will be fine. Liam arrives next with his wife, Elsa. He is livid, pacing the waiting room and asking the same questions, questions Emma doesn't have the answers to.

She is sitting there and waiting, waiting to hear if he will be okay. She is waiting to see him and hug him, she wants to make sure he is still there, that he didn't leave her. Just the thought of it has her sobbing again, David has his arm around her; her tears are soaking his shirt.

After several hours spent in the waiting room, a doctor finally appears and asks for her. She immediately stands up. What the doctors says, though, makes her want to sit back down.

Killian had a severe head injury; the doctor telling her in details about his conditions usings many medical terms, which she is certain are important, but her mind can't grasp them. What she does understand, though, is that Killian is in a coma and the doctor doesn’t know when he will wake up.

But he has to wake up, she thinks to herself; though she might be saying it out loud, she might even be yelling it, she just isn't sure anymore.

The next couple of days pass slowly creating a new routine. Emma and Liam are on Killian's side at all hours, they only leave to go home for a shower and some hours of restless sleep. David keeps telling her to go home and stay there, and that he can call her if anything changes, but she can't leave more than a couple of hours; she can't sleep in their bed by herself. She needs to be near him, to see him, to make sure he is there.

She almost snaps at her brother the third time he suggests she not stay another night at the hospital. Can't he understand that where Killian is, that's where she wants to be?

The doctors keep coming in to the room, taking tests and checking all the machines that are connected to his body, while sharing very little. They don't know when he will wake up or if his condition will leave any permanent injury. His left hand is in a cast, but it is healing, he has some bruises on his body and arms, but they will heal with time. She knows it, everything will heal, if only he wakes up. She wants him to wake up to see again those blue eyes of his that made her fall in love.

It is now Christmas Eve and they had planned to go for a walk at the park near their house today. It was their place, where they shared their first kiss, it was the moment after that kiss that Emma knew she could risk getting her heart broken again, even if she ran away from him in that moment, she knew she could trust him.

Killian had mentioned that it would be nice to see the park decorated with Christmas lights, she was always a sucker for everything that had to do with Christmas. She didn’t need any convincing to agree to his plan. Unfortunately, their walk will have to wait, they would go once Killian was out of the hospital.

Instead she is spending Christmas Eve in a hospital at the bedside of her boyfriend. Their family will be here again later; they don't leave her alone for long. Just being the two of them for a moment, she feels that it is her time to ask for a Christmas miracle.

Emma holds Killian's hand while sitting beside him on the bed, she brings the back of his hand to her lips to press a gentle kiss it.  
"Killian, I don't know if you can hear me, the doctors say that you might, so if you do, I ask you to wake up, to come back to me." Tears are falling from her eyes, she can't hold them back anymore. "I am begging you to fight, to open your eyes and make me the happiest person on earth. Please, my love, wake up." She is openly crying now but she doesn't care, she only cares for him to wake up. She is still holding his hand in hers and praying to everything and everyone to help him.

She stays like that for hours, always at his side, holding his hand. David comes in with his wife, Mary Margaret, his wife a little later, and they sit with her, telling her all about little Leo and how excited he is about Santa coming. Emma tries to smile, to show her love for her nephew, but she knows that her smile is not bright.

Liam and Elsa soon follow, but with Elsa being 7 months pregnant she can't stay for long. When the visiting hours end, everyone gets ready to leave. David pulls Emma aside and asks her to come to their home. Emma hugs him and wishes him Merry Christmas.

Emma is again alone in the room, talking to Killian about how everyone was just here how they can't wait for him to join the celebration, and how nobody makes gingerbread cookies like him when she suddenly feels his hand twist. For a moment she thinks that she imagined it; she is staring at his hand expecting to see it move again before she looks up and sees his eyes open and looking at her.

Emma is speechless; she is frozen as she looks back at him. After a moment she is standing up and calling out his name in just a whisper. She then presses the call button for the nurse to come in.

What happens after that is a rollercoaster of emotions. The nurse comes in, takes a look at the bed and then at the machines beside him and calls the doctor in. Emma is rushed outside of the room reluctantly, where she starts pacing.

Killian is awake, she saw him. He will be okay. That's what she keeps repeating to herself to help her stay focused and calm.

After what seems like hours, the doctor comes out and informs her that Killian is awake and well, that his body needed the extra time to heal from the accident, he will be very sleepy the next couple of days, but everything looks promising. Emma is thrilled, she cant contain her smile anymore, and calls everyone to let them know; she is certain they will be there soon.

When she’s allowed back in the room, she practically runs to his side;, His eyes are closed but the moment she touches his hand, they open and he gives her a small smile,

"Swan, did you miss me?" he asks.

She all but throws herself at him, being careful of his injuries and kisses him. There are tears coming from her eyes, but they are happy tears. "Only a little, Jones," she answers and kisses him again.

Christmas day is finally here; it's not the Christmas that they had planned, but she’ll take it. Killian is doing better and that's all she could ask for.

"Hey, love, have you seen my phone?"

"I am not sure, let me check the box with your things the nurse gave me when I arrived." She goes to the closet and opens a drawer. Sure enough, there is Killian’s jacket and she is searching the pockets when she something small, she pulls it out and sees a velvet ring box.

"Did you find it love? I wanted to text Liam," Killlian asks from the bed.

Stunned as Emma is, she’s able to turn around, still holding the ring box. Killian looks at her and starts scratching behind his ear, his nervous tell.

"Uhhh, um..” he stutters. ”Guess you didn't find my phone then?"

Emma gives him an annoying look and that is all it takes for him to decide that it doesn't matter that they aren't in the perfect place, or that he’s not wearing the perfect outfit; all that it matters is that he has found the perfect woman.

"Emma, come a bit closer, love." When she is within touching distance, he takes the box from her hand, and holds out his hand for her to take. When she does, he takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes.

"I had this all planned, we would go to the park, see all the Christmas lights, drink hot chocolates with whipped cream and cinnamon and then I would ask you. But seeing as my plan got sidetracked, I can't go another moment without asking. Emma Swan, you are the light in my life, the perfect woman for me. You stood by my side at my worse and brought me back. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" she answers while pressing her lips on his and seals her answer with a kiss.

They only separate for a moment so Killian can place the ring on her finger and they are soon kissing again.


End file.
